Secrets
by Fae51
Summary: How I think the Marauders reacted to Remus' furry little problem


_**isclaimer: I don't own the Marauders, Lily, or any of the places that appear here. J.K Rowling does.**_

_**Summary: How I think the other Marauders reacted to Remus' furry, little problem.**_

"My mum's sick, again," Remus Lupin said to his friends, "I have to go home and take care of her.

Sirius Black raised an eyebrow, "2nd time in two months, Remie. Are you sure it's that?" he asked.

Remus' eyes grew wide, "Of course," he said, "What else?"

Sirius shrugged, but he wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"Too bad," Sirius said, "it's supposed to be beautiful tonight."

James Potter looked at Sirius and then his eyes lit up, "And the moon is supposed to be full tonight," he said knowingly.

'Oh crap!' Remus thought. 'They know! Oh Merlin's pants, they know!'

"It is now?" asked Remus, feigning surprise, "Well that's brilliant!"

"What's so good about the full moon?" asked Peter Pettigrew.

"It just fascinating," James replied, "it also has certain effects on certain creatures, Pete." James then looked at Remus, "Doesn't it?"

"Why yes," the 1st year said in reply, "It certainly does!" His teeth were gritted.

"So why don't you stay here?" asked Sirius innocently. "Your mum could hold out another day with just your father, can't she?"

"No, my mum needs me today, and I'll come back in two days!" Remus said, his tone meant the conversation was over. Remus then grabbed his book and stalked upstairs to the dormitories.

"What's wrong with Remus?" asked Peter.

Sirius grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him into the corner of the Common Room. James followed his friends.

"Pete, what creature's whole life is controlled by the full moon?" asked Sirius.

"Ummm…" Peter racked his brain.

"Think, Pete." James said. "Which animal is dangerous only on the full moon?"

"A werewolf, obviously," Peter said, using a matter of fact tone that Sirius and James never heard before.

James gestured towards the stairs Remus previously stomped up, while Sirius had his arms crossed with a 'So-how-does-that-tie-into-the-conversation-about- Remus?' look on his face.

"You don't think?" asked Peter, his eyes wide.

"Think about it!" Sirius said.

"He always has to go home every month for about three days, always on the full moon," James started.

"He has new cuts and scars when he returns," Sirius continued.

"He gets all flustered about whenever we talk about the moon," James said after.

"And when we are close to getting to something he declares the conversation over," Sirius added.

"If Remus isn't a werewolf, I'll tell Snivellus that I want to be his best mate," James said. "I'll also give him a hug and compliment him and his hair."

"If Remus isn't a werewolf, I'll tell my whole family that I love them and that I was being completely idiotic for disagreeing with them," Sirius said. "I will also marry Trixie."

"You guys are being serious!" Peter exclaimed. His eyes then widened at Sirius, "Don't you even say it!"

Sirius grinned, "I'm always Sirius!"

_***Three Days Later***_

"Hey Remus!" James yelled to his friend lying in bed.

"Hi," Remus said weakly, he had returned yesterday from his 'mum's house.'

"We have a question to ask you," James said and gestured to Sirius and Peter next to him.

Peter looked a little scared and nervous, but otherwise he was fine. Sirius, however, wasn't fine, his face was white and his fists were clenched. James' fists were clenched, too. He looked furious

'Uh-oh,' Remus thought. 'Now they're going to tell at me for being at Hogwarts and endangering everyone. No more friends for me,' he thought bitterly.

"Yes," Remus asked, even more weakly then before.

James locked the door and sat on his bed. Sirius casted a silencing charm on the door so no one would hear them, and then he sat on his bed too.

"Alright," James said.

"Remus," Sirius interrupted.

('Name you were born with, bad sign,' Remus thought.)

"We know you're a werewolf," Sirius said.

James face-palmed, "Forever straightforward, aren't you Sirius?"

Sirius ignored James and kept looking at Remus, who looked down at his feet.

"Go ahead; yell at how much of a monster I am. How much of a freak. How much you hate me." Remus said bitterly.

James and Sirius looked at Remus as though they were going to explode from anger.

"You want us to yell at you?" asked Sirius.

"Nice to know you think so much of us!" James nearly shouted.

"What?" asked Remus in confusion.

"Oh, you know, thinking of us as some kind of cruel idiots," James started louder.

"Not trusting us! As though we were some kind of monsters," Sirius continued even louder then James.

Remus was bewildered, "I'm the monster here."

Sirius jumped up from his bed and knocked on Remus' head, "Hello," he called, "Anyone in there!"

"We don't care that you're a werewolf!" James shouted.

"You don't?" asked Remus, swatting Sirius' hand away from his head.

"Of course not," Peter chimed in, first time since Remus told them.

"We care that you didn't trust us enough to tell us yourself!" Sirius said jumping back on his bed.

"I don't think you understand!" Remus said. "I'm a werewolf! A werewolf!" Remus shouted. "I could hurt one of you! I could kill one of you! I could give you the same curse as me!"

"You think were stupid?" asked Sirius. "We know that!"

"Then why aren't you scared?! Why aren't you yelling at me for endangering you?! Why are you standing here acting like it's nothing?!" Remus yelled standing up.

Sirius stood up too, not one to back down from a challenge. "I don't think you know me?" Sirius said. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Well you should be, it's going to get you killed, you and your recklessness!" Remus replied.

"I know James isn't scared either!" Sirius said.

James stood up and walked next to Sirius, "Of course not!"

Remus couldn't believe it, he knew these two were brave but this wasn't bravery, this was stupidity.

"Why not!?" Remus said.

"Because you're still Remus!" James said.

"You're still the guy we depend on for notes!" Sirius said.

"You're still the guy who likes reading!" James said.

"You're still the guy who tries to get us to not get in trouble!" Sirius said.

"You're still the guy who loves chocolate!" James said.

"You're still the guy who helps us when we're angry!"

"You're still the guy who defends us when someone yells!"

"You're still the guy who laughs at our pranks!"

"You're still the guy who worries for us!"

"You're still the guy who we met on the train!"

"You're still the guy who gets brilliant grades!"

"You're still our best friend!" Sirius shouted.

"You just have a furry, little problem!" James said.

Sirius snickered.

Peter giggled.

Lupin laughed.

"Sounds like he has a rabbit," Sirius said.

"A misbehaved rabbit," Peter laughed.

James smiled but, "That's not the point!" he said.

"Yeah, the point is that we don't care that you are a werewolf!" Sirius said again.

"But I'm still a monster," Remus said bitterly.

"No, you are not, you are an idiot, but not a monster," James told him.

"Why am I an idiot?" asked Remus.

"Because you didn't tell us," Sirius replied, "We could have helped you."

"By what?" asked Remus.

"Uhh…" Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at each other.

"We don't know but we'll figure it out!" Sirius and James said together.

Remus smiled, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," they replied.


End file.
